


spending the night

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: based on anon ask from my tumblr of the same name asking me to write reader's frist time spending the night with lydia. originally posted nov. 12, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 4





	spending the night

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Can you write something about Lydia spending the night at her girlfriends house for the first time??  
> oh, anon, you’re speaking my love language now
> 
> 610 words
> 
> cw: femreader.

you frantically shoved your clothes into your dresser. your girlfriend was coming over, and you had forgotten to clean up.  
it was kind of a last minute thing. it was only an hour ago that lydia texted you asking if she could sleep over.  
luckily, you hadn’t told your parents that the two of you were dating yet. there was no way they’d let her sleep over if they knew.  
lydia told her parents (all four? five? honestly, you lose track) that there were going to be other friends over.  
you felt kind of bad for not exactly telling the truth to your parents, but you figured that everything would be fine in the end.  
heh, especially because your parents would be out of town that night.  
dingdong! rang the doorbell.  
she’s here!  
you ran downstairs to your front door. your socks slid on the hardwood before you opened the door.  
“lydia!” you pulled your girlfriend into a tight hug.  
“oh!” she exclaimed.  
you quickly let her go as you realized how tightly you were holding her. your cheeks flushed.  
“i saw you a few hours ago, not a few years, jeez, y/n. you’re acting like i’m your husband, just returning from war.”  
you laughed, “i’m just happy to see you, lyds.”  
“me too, y/n. by the way, i just had henry, my coworker, drive me over from work, so i don’t have any stuff with me.”  
“oh, that’ll be fine.” you kissed her on the cheek.  
you convinced lydia to watch a disney movie with you, mostly so that she could snuggle up next to you.  
when the movie is over, you look over at lydia and see a tear in her eye. you were debating making a joke about it, but before you could decide, lydia looks up at you and smiles. before you know it, she’s kissing you.  
(and this is where i, the writer, am at a loss for words. they’re supposed to start making out about now, but i, the writer, have never so much as kissed someone, so hell if i know the mechanics of making out. i am sorry i have failed you, dear reader, but this will not be the last time. anyway, onward!)  
you pull away from her to regain your breath. “maybe we should go a little bit slower.” you said, overwhelmed.  
“mmm okay.do you have any pjs for me to borrow?”  
you had forgotten that she was in her sweet shop uniform, but now you felt a bit silly that you hadn’t offered her any of her clothes yet.  
she was really cute in that pink skirt, though.  
“oh yeah. i should probably change too.”  
you ran upstairs to your room, and when you realized that your girlfriend hadn’t followed you, you called downstairs, “you’re not going to get out of that uniform down there!”  
“if i come upstairs, will you get me out of it?” she laughed.  
you didn’t really know how to respond, so you just giggled.  
you rummaged through your stuff to find an over sized shirt for her to wear.  
lydia looked incredible in your clothes. i mean, she looked great in everything, but there was just something special about this.  
your heart started dancing, and your stomach started doing gymnastics.  
lydia climbed on your bed and you were soon after her.  
you ended up talking for a few hours about everything and nothing at the same time.  
you got sleepy first, and lydia was perfectly fine to snuggle with you until you both fell asleep.  
you lay facing her. she rested her hand on your waist. you smiled as you sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this wasn’t that great, it’s kinda out of my comfort zone tbh.


End file.
